Canamar (episode)
Archer and Tucker are mistakenly arrested and placed on a prison ship bound for the infamous penal colony of Canamar. Summary The crew of ''Enterprise'' finds Shuttlepod 1 without anyone on board. After a forensic analysis, Phlox discovers blood traces and that leads Malcolm Reed to conclude that the crew, Jonathan Archer and Trip Tucker, has been abducted. After contacting the Enolian officials, T'Pol learns that they were caught by Enolian guards and charged with smuggling. They are now on a transport ship on its way to Canamar. As soon as T'Pol explains the situation, the Enolians agree to release Archer and Trip and they inform the transport crew. Unfortunately for the two Enterprise crewmembers, two prisoners hijack the transport at the same moment they were to be set free. Archer then decides to play out his smuggler role and offers to pilot the transport. While taking the transport to a nearby binary system, he learns that Kuroda, one of the hijackers, served seven years on Canamar and he had subdermal implants installed to depolarize triburnium alloy (that was how he broke from his constraints) before he left. Soon, two Enolian patrol ships engage them and proceed to disable the transport. While refusing to step from "smuggler" to murderer, Archer is still able to get them away, disabling the two ships by igniting a plasma cloud released from the transport. Realizing Archer's resourcefulness, Koruda asks the captain to join him when they rendezvous with his friends. The former prisoner then tells a little more about himself. He was fourteen when he first went to prison. The first time he was innocent but he explains that Duronom's guards taught him more than his father ever could. When he was released, five years later, he put his new skills to "good" use and had a pretty interesting life since then (and is grateful for it). When they arrive at their rendezvous point, he tells Archer to put the ship in a decaying orbit around a planet so it will look as if the transport has merely crashed trying to land with everyone aboard. When he informs Archer that he has no intention of bringing the rest of the prisoners with him, Archer decides it is time to take control of the transport. He then gets Tucker freed in order to repair the docking hatch, which had been damaged in the previous attack. There, he informs his engineer of his plan. Though Tucker is able to take out Kuroda's Nausicaan partner, he fails to disable the Enolian because the latter was warned by Zoumas, another prisoner. However, when they finally dock with Kuroda's "friends", there is a team from the Enterprise on board which emerges from the hatch and stuns Kuroda and his partner. Still in a decaying orbit, they proceed to transfer the prisoners to the shuttle. Just as everyone is to be evacuated, Kuroda, who recovered quickly from his stun, and Archer have a fight, ending in Kuroda's refusal to go with them to avoid being taken back to Canamar - he tells them he would prefer to die. Back on Enterprise, the Enolian official apologizes to Archer, but the captain is pretty acid in his remarks. He doesn't take the mistake very well and, from his newfound understanding of the Enolian penal system, he says that he wonders "how many other don't belong Canamar". Memorable Quotes "You ever fly a warp ship before? It's harder than you think." "He's right." "You hit the wrong control, you could overload the plasma manifolds or shut down the antimatter containment field. We'd all end up a cloud of ionized gas." "You're a pilot?" "A damn good one. I'm a smuggler, remember?" : - Archer, backed up by Tucker, offers his services to Kuroda "Is this really necessary? I just saved your skin and you still don't trust me." The Nausicaan prisoner continues replacing Tucker's restraints. ''"Do you know how much power flows through those plasma circuits?" Since the Nausicaan seems uninterested, Zoumas pipes up. ''"How much?" ''"A lot. I could have been electrocuted. God, the least you could do is say 'thanks'." The Nausicaan makes a sardonic turn back to Tucker. ''"Thanks." Zoumas tries to find the silver lining in the cloud of the Nausicaan's hospitality. ''"That was nice. It reminds me of the time I was on..." ''"Shut up." :-'''Tucker', Zoumas, and the Nausicaan prisoner "We can't wait for Enterprise. We've got to try to take control. Think you can handle him?" "Yeah, piece of cake." : - Archer and Tucker, referring to the Nausicaan prisoner Background * The remote control for the prisoner cuffs is a reuse of the Bajoran tricorder. The Enolian hand phaser is a reuse of the EM-33 plasma pistol. Kuroda's uniform, and that of the other Enolians, is a reuse of the Miradorn costumes. The rank pin worn on the Enolian official's collar is a modified version of the Red Squad pin. * The little jiggly-things hanging from Zoumas's face are artificial fishing lures. * The episode's eponymous prison Canamar was named as an inside reference to production staff associate Valerie Canamar. * Tojal was previously mentioned in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode , where Quark served it to Ulani Belor and Gilora Rejal, who did not care for it. * This was the first of two second season episodes featuring music scored by Brian Tyler. The second was . * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for its prosthetic makeup effects. Links and References Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest Stars *Mark Rolston as Kuroda Lor-ehn *Holmes R. Osborne as an Enolian Official *Michael McGrady as a Nausicaan Prisoner *Sean Whalen as Zoumas Co-Stars *John Hansen as an alien prisoner (credited as Prisoner) *Brian Morri as an Enolian guard Uncredited Co-Stars *Chester E. Tripp III as an Enolian guard References antimatter containment field; attitude control; binary system; brace; Burala Prime; Coridan (planet); customs vessel; distress call; Duronom; Enolian; Enolian Guard; Enolian patrol ship; Enolian spice wine; Enolian shuttle; Enolian transport; escape pod; Fluvian fungus; frost bite; intake valve; gravity plating; judge; Keto-Enol; landing thrusters; latinum; lockpick; magistrate; Melvaran mud fleas; Nausicaan; Orion slave girls; pan zan; penal colony; plasma; plasma circuit; plasma manifold; plasma vent; prison rations; restraints; Shuttlepod 1; Sol system; subdermal implant; subspace signature; subspace transceiver; supervisor; Tamaal; Tamaal system; tojal; thruster assembly; transporter; triburnium; warp stabilizer; water polo |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Canamar (Episode) es:Canamar nl:Canamar (aflevering)